This invention relates to a composition of matter used as a natural pesticide and a method for inhibiting the growth of bacteria, fungi and insect pests.
Garlic (Allium sativum Linn.) and/or its extract have been reported to have antibacterial and/or antifungal properties. It is known that Allicin isolated from the cloves of garlic had antibacterial properties against both Gram positive and Gram negative bacteria. Further, aqueous extracts of garlic have been reported to inhibit the growth of a variety of yeast-like fungi in the genera Candida, Cryptococcus, Rhudotoruto, Torulopsis and Trichosporon. It has also been previously reported that garlic extract and chips inhibit the growth of fungi such as Candida albicans, Aspergillus fumigatus and Aspergillus parasiticus. Because of its antifungal and antibacterial properties, garlic or its extract have been used as pesticides to control plant diseases such as mildew. It has also been used as an insecticide to control plant insects such as army worms, aphids and Colorado beetles. Most recently, a method used to repel mosquitos using garlic extract and water was granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,552 issued to Anderson et. al.